Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker was a legendary war hero and Jedi who helped defeat the Galactic Empire in the Galactic Civil War and helped found the New Republic, as well as the New Jedi Order. Born in 20 BBY to the fallen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and the Princess of Alderaan, Zara Organa, Luke was raised by Owen and Beru Lars on Tatooine in order to be hidden from the Galactic Empire as well his father, who had become Darth Vader. In 0 BBY, Skywalker's life changed forever. A chance purchase of two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, led to him to receive training in the ways of The Force from Jedi Master Ben Kenobi and to meet Han Solo, and Princess Leia Organa, who was, unbeknownst to him, his twin sister. Skywalker then destroyed the first Death Star and joined the Rebel Alliance. Over the next few years, he fought in many of the most important battles of the Galactic Civil War, helping to found Rogue Squadron and fighting Imperial forces across the Galaxy. In 3 ABY, Skywalker received Jedi training from Yoda, and learned from Vader that the Dark Lord was his father. One year later, he fought in the Battle of Endor, and succeeded in turning his father back to the light. Thanks to Skywalker and his father, Cosimo Palpatine II was killed, the New Republic was formed and the Empire was dealt a crippling blow. As the years went by, Skywalker helped keep peace throughout the galaxy as the New Republic slowly defeated remnants of the Empire. When Dantius Palpatine emerged as the Emperor, Luke nearly fell to the dark side but was saved with the help of his friends, and he continued with his goal of reviving the Jedi Order. In 11 ABY, he founded the New Jedi Order, and began teaching Force-sensitives about the ways of the Force at the Jedi Praxeum, fulfilling his destiny as the first of the new Jedi. In the midst of this rebirth came numerous challenges for Skywalker and his apprentices, including the Black Fleet Crisis, the Almanian Uprising, and the lure of Waru, but Skywalker, aided by fellow Jedi and his friends, was able to overcome each trial. Meanwhile, after a long series of failed relationships, Luke married fellow Jedi and former Imperial agent Mara Jade in 16 ABY. Shortly thereafter, Skywalker's wife gave birth to a son, who they named Ben, in memory of his first mentor of the force. Over the course of the next few years, Skywalker and his wife would go on to have three more children. Several years after the conclusion of the Galactic Civil War, Skywalker found himself, yet again, on the front lines. Skywalker served as the leader of the New Jedi Order, during the Yuuzhan Vong War, an invasion by the mysterious Yuuzhan Vong species. During the war, Skywalker's wife gave birth to twin sons, Owen and Mason. Skywalker endured countless battles as the New Republic was first pushed back, including the fall of his home on Coruscant. However, the government regrouped and helped push back the alien invaders. In the final stages of the war, Skywalker sought out the living world of Zonama Sekot, convincing the planet to join the New Republic in a final battle on Coruscant, in which Skywalker personally led the assault on Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane's citadel and slew Jamaane. Combined with the fact that his nephew, Jacen Solo, would soon after kill Jamaane's puppet master, Onimi, the Yuuzhan Vong were defeated and the war was ended. Biography Early life Luke Skywalker was born on the planet Alderaan in 20 BBY, a little over a decade after the birth of the Galactic Empire. He and his twin sister Leia, who was born shortly after him, were the children of Princess Zara Organa and the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, a former hero of the Alderaanian Resistance who had recently fallen to the dark side of the Force and become an Imperial Knight. The twins' mother and Ben Kenobi knew that the children, both having a natural affinity for The Force, needed protection from the Galactic Empire and their father. Deciding it would be best if they were separated, the two agreed to send the infant boy to live with Kenobi's younger brother, Owen Lars, and his wife, Beru, on Tatooine, while Leia would remain on Alderaan with her mother and grandfather, Senator Bail Organa. Kenobi took the infant to Tatooine personally, intending to watch over Skywalker as he grew. Kenobi chose to move to Tatooine with his own family and live close to the boy. During the first days of his exile, Kenobi visited his brother's home every day, but eventually his intervention in the family business would mark him an unwelcome man in Owen's eyes, and, as a result, Kenobi would eventually stop watching the boy every single day. According to Skywalker, his first use of the Force was when he was roughly six and, through the Force, located a lost screwdriver that was under the couch. He was severely scolded by his uncle, with the argument that he could only have known its location because he placed it there, and afterward learned not to duplicate the stunt. Adolescence When Skywalker was ten years old, he ran away when Owen refused to tell him information concerning his father. Unfortunately, the boy became lost in a sandstorm. In the desert, he had a vision of a tall, dark figure, and shortly afterward he met a young boy named Ani. The two boys realized that they had much in common, they were both great pilots, they both wanted to leave Tatooine some day, and that they could sense things before they happened. They soon discovered a Sand Person buried in the sand, and took his gaffi stick. They then sought shelter in a nearby cave but a pack of womp rats drove them back out into the storm, where they stumbled upon a red and white astromech droid. Ani rigged up the astromech's motivator to explode, causing a flare. Unfortunately, the flare attracted the attention of a krayt dragon that attacked the two boys. Skywalker lost sight of Ani, but on instinct, he killed the dragon by throwing the gaffi stick at its throat. Exhausted, Skywalker fell unconscious but, fortunately, Owen and a rescue party found him. Once they did, there was no sign of the krayt dragon or Ani. Skywalker, however, was certain it was more than just a dream, and Owen knew that there was something special about his adopted son. In what was possibly the first encounter Skywalker remembered having with Kenobi, Skywalker and Windy Marstrap were cruising down Beggar's Canyon in Skywalker's T-16 skyhopper in search of womp rats to bullseye. Crashing, the two managed to evade Sand People and discourage Jawas from stealing the skyhopper. Making camp in a cave, they were cornered by a krayt dragon, but Kenobi arrived and chased it off. Then, taming a dewback, the hermit returned Skywalker and Marstrap to the Lars homestead. Sometime during his teenage years, Skywalker was challenged to a speeder race by a local braggart, Gorm Maldorf, in The Cage. On the morning of the race, Gorm's decapitated body was found in the cage. Skywalker began his own investigation of the death, and with the help of Kenobi, he deduced that Gorm had been accidentally killed by his companion Chester the night before, while attempting to rig The Cage for the race. Skywalker spent the first twenty years of his life on the Lars' moisture farm, where his "uncle" tried unsuccessfully to discourage all of his adventurous tendencies. This created friction between the two as Skywalker's daring nature conflicted with Owen's staid sensibilities. As a teenager, Skywalker dreamed of adventures beyond Tatooine and clashed with his uncle over his desires to fly among the stars to distant worlds. When prompted with inquiries about his father's past, Lars told him that his father had been "a navigator on a spice freighter." Despite this mild deception, Skywalker became an adventure-seeking youth, piloting his Incom T-16 Skyhopper through Beggar's Canyon and racing his landspeeder with little regard for his own safety. In addition to sharing his father's natural piloting skills, Skywalker developed a knack for mechanical repairs while looking after droids and fixing the moisture vaporators. Skywalker cultivated a group of like-minded friends on Tatooine, amongst whom he earned the nickname "Wormie." The group included Windy and his sister Camie, Fixer, whose horizons did not extend much past Tatooine itself, and "Tank" and Biggs Darklighter, who shared Skywalker's dreams of joining the Imperial Academy and becoming pilots. Luke was in a relationship with Camie for awhile, but they eventually broke up and she began dating Fixer instead. Darklighter was perhaps Skywalker's closest friend, whom he looked up to as a brother. Biggs left for the Academy in 1 BBY, much to Skywalker's pride, jealousy and dismay. As more of Skywalker's friends left the planet to follow their dreams, he became increasingly frustrated that his uncle would not allow him to leave, claiming that he still needed help with the farm. In truth, Owen was trying to prevent Skywalker from following in his father's footsteps. Galactic Civil War Leaving Tatooine The purchase of two droids by Owen Lars changed the youth's life forever. With the discovery of a desperate message to Ben Kenobi contained within the astromech droid R2-D2, Skywalker soon found himself in the company of Kenobi after being attacked by Sand People. Kenobi then revealed to Skywalker that he had once been a Jedi Knight who served in the Clone War. He went on to inform Skywalker that his father was no cargo pilot, but a Jedi Knight struck down by Darth Vader. Soon after, Skywalker and Kenobi came upon a group of slaughtered Jawas, the same ones who sold the droids to Owen Lars. Luke deduced from learning that Imperial stormtroopers were responsible that they might have looked into the sales records of the droids, and rushed home in the hopes of saving his aunt and uncle. Upon quickly returning home, Skywalker discovered that he was too late and that his aunt and uncle had been murdered by Imperial stormtroopers looking for R2-D2 and C-3PO. With his family dead, he agreed to accompany Kenobi to Alderaan to deliver the astromech, who was carrying the plans for the Death Star, to Bail Organa at the behest of Organa's granddaughter, Princess Leia Organa. The two traveled to the Chalmun's Cantina to obtain passage off the planet and met Han Solo and his first mate Chewbacca. Skywalker nearly had a fatal run-in with Ponda Baba in the cantina. Ben brokered a deal to pay Solo two thousand credits up front plus fifteen more when they arrived on Alderaan. Luke sold his speeder to pay for the two thousand up front. Rescue on the Death Star After escaping stormtroopers and blasting off the planet in Solo's ship, the Millennium Falcon, Kenobi began Skywalker's instruction in the ways of the Force, much to the mocking of Solo. This teaching, however, was soon interrupted by their arrival in the Alderaan system and their discovery of a patrolling TIE Fighter, and, upon following it, found that it was approaching what appeared to be a small moon. To their horror, however, it turned out to be the Death Star. Caught by the Death Star's tractor beam, they were brought aboard the massive space station. Once on board, Kenobi separated from Skywalker, Solo, Chewbacca, and the droids to deactivate the tractor beam. However, when R2-D2 discovered that Leia Organa was being held captive, Skywalker insisted on rescuing her. With Solo and Chewbacca's help, the trio made it into the detention area in the guise of Imperial stormtroopers escorting a Wookiee prisoner. They were able to rescue Organa but had to jump into the garbage chute in order to escape the pursuing Imperial forces. Later, Skywalker and Organa were separated from Solo and Chewbacca, but after swinging across a deep shaft, they were to meet back up with their companions in the hangar bay. Eventually, the group escaped the Death Star, but only after Kenobi sacrificed himself in a duel with Darth Vader. They traveled to the hidden Rebel base on Yavin 4, even though the Death Star was tracking them. It was then that Solo received his reward for rescuing Organa and prepared to leave the group. Skywalker attempted to persuade him to stay and help them against the Empire but Solo refused, deeply disappointing him. Battle of Yavin It was at the Yavin Base that Skywalker first became an official member of the Rebel Alliance. He spent much time in the base's flight simulators, showcasing his piloting skills for the Rebellion's leaders. In several simulations he was opposed by an entire starfleet and was killed only twice. Red Leader Garven Dreis, after inspecting Skywalker's simulator results with Vanden Willard, approached him and told him how impressed he was with his abilities. Dreis welcomed him as a member of Red Squadron, gave him his own T-65 X-wing starfighter, and assigned him as Red Five. It was Keyan Farlander who showed Luke the basics of flying an X-wing. Just prior to boarding his X-wing, Skywalker again encountered his old friend Biggs Darklighter. The two would be flying as wingmen just like old times in the upcoming battle. In a brief conversation, Darklighter reassured Dreis of Skywalker's piloting skills while the Red Leader informed Luke that he once served alongside his father. Darklighter promised Skywalker that the two would catch up on each other's stories when they got back. Skywalker took part in the Battle of Yavin, witnessing the death of many compatriots, including Darklighter. After the death of the two squadron leaders, he took it upon himself to lead the final assault. With the timely arrival of the Millennium Falcon and the guidance of Kenobi's spirit, Skywalker took a single shot, destroying the station. For this action he, Chewbacca, and Han Solo were awarded the Medal of Bravery. Hero of the Rebellion Eager to serve the Rebel Alliance, Skywalker's early years were filled with adventures including fighting pirates, aiding in battle against Imperial forces and evading the clutches of Darth Vader and his agents. While on a scouting mission, Skywalker's vessel was caught in an ambush by Imperials that were blocading the Yavin Sector, thus forcing him to hide in the hyperwash of a transdimensional comet, depositing him onto the barren ice world Hoth. Skywalker returned to the Alliance, informed his superiors of the isolated world, and the Rebel Alliance planned to evacuate their outposts on Yavin 4 and Thila to set up a base on Hoth. In addition, Luke with Red Squadron aided the Rebels in their evacuation during the most intense portion of the blockade, and temporarily managed to save Dodonna, although he was unable to get him off the planet. When Yavin IV was evacuated, Jan Dodonna promoted Skywalker to Commander, but the promotion was not filed before the General's capture. Even so, mere days after the base was evacuated, Skywalker became a Lieutenant Commander, and led missions to Dantooine, Ralltiir and Tatooine. It was during this time that Skywalker also began to truly feel at home in a starfighter squadron. When not flying alongside Red Squadron and his mentor Commander Narra, he led the neophyte fighter group Rogue Squadron to planets like Barkhesh, Chorax, Corellia, and Gerrard V. In 2 ABY, he accompanied Leia Organa on a diplomatic mission to the Circarpous system, where they crash landed on the planet of Mimban. On Mimban, Skywalker and Organa encountered a Force-using old woman named Halla. They struck a deal with her, promising to find the Kaiburr crystal if she promised to aid them in their escape off the planet. However, Darth Vader was also looking for the powerful Kaiburr crystal. Both in pursuit of the powerful Force relic, Skywalker and Vader dueled in the ancient Temple of Pomojema. Every movement of Skywalker was guided by the spirit of Kenobi and empowered by the crystal, so the young man amazingly managed to hold Vader off, even managing to sever the Dark Lord's sword hand. Shocked, Vader tumbled down a deep pit, ending their duel.Star Wars: Splinter of the Mind's Eye Personality and traits Luke Skywalker was known as a highly courageous, honourable, dutiful and fair person. In his youth, Luke was often impatient, impulsive, cocky, and reckless, having little regard for his own personal safety, playing practical jokes and looking ahead to the future with little regard for his present surroundings, all much to his adopted uncle's chagrin. According to Han Solo, his first impression of Skywalker was a naive kid who needed to be taught a thing or two. However, as he matured and his connection to the Force progressed, Luke became more patient and seasoned, and was often seen as having wisdom beyond his years. However, he still retained the same sense of humor and idealistic worldview of his youth, believing that most anyone was redeemable. This belief would stay with him for his entire life, as he would go so far as to spare the Dark Lady Shira Brie because he believed she could be redeemed, despite the fact there was much evidence to the contrary and a pressing need to have her eliminated. Some called Skywalker naive for this, although it was actually his kindness and ability to see the good in others that forced him to view others this way. Luke's sense of fairness often sought him to do the right thing, even when he was presented with difficult moral dilemmas. Despite his good nature, Luke possessed a hot temper and could become violent, particularly if his loved ones were threatened. He considered his decisions very deeply and was unwilling to allow other people to sacrifice themselves for him or be the reason that others suffered. Luke was known for being empathetic to his friends and family and would go to great lengths to help them, whenever he could. His loyalty, trust, and devotion to his comrades was virtually unshakable, as evidenced when Emperor Palpatine tried to sever his connection to his friends during their confrontation at the Imperial Palace, but ultimately failed. Luke was also a talented and charismatic leader, capable of inspiring hope and great loyalty from people of all walks of life. At times, he could be almost passive or serene, a result of his mastery of the Force that allowed him to remain calm and in control even in the heat of battle. Powers and abilities Luke Skywalker's skills with both the Force and lightsaber were exceptional. Skywalker had the potential to become one of the most powerful Jedi to ever exist. Lightsaber training Though he received non conventional training, Luke Skywalker became an exceptionally skilled Jedi in combat, making him one of the most powerful Jedi to ever live. He was known to possess some skill in deflecting blaster bolts and was known for his use of an opening stance. He was also known to utilize two lightsabers when the occasion called for it. Force powers Much like his father, Luke Skywalker was skilled in a great number of Force powers. Only a short time after being given a lightsaber by Ben Kenobi, Luke was able to instinctively block several blaster bolts fired in rapid succession by a remote, despite his lack of prolonged formal training. During the Battle of Yavin, Luke managed to destroy the first Death Star by letting the Force tell him when to fire his proton torpedoes, while traveling at very high speeds, and not knowing the distance to the port, and having no previous knowledge of proton torpedoes and their abilities. One should note that Luke only had little training with the Force at this time. Further testament to this, Luke was able to successfully Mind trick a stormtrooper into disregarding his concealed lightsaber, roughly two months after he had first seen Ben Kenobi perform it. The Grand Master was also frighteningly proficient in the more personal applications of the Force. After being fatally wounded in the battle between the Singing Mountain Clan and the Nightsisters, Luke was able to instinctively heal himself in the span of mere hours. Luke's skill telekinesis was as remarkable as it was overwhelming. In combat, Luke was able to destroy a group of hot-wired battle droids just by waving his hand, subtly displacing their master servos and causing the self-destruction of the group of droids. During the Battle of Yuuzhan'tar, Luke had shown himself capable of consciously reaching a state of Oneness. He was described as a maelstrom of luminous Force energy, against which there was no shelter. The Solo twins were astounded seeing their uncle in such a state. Luke also possessed a powerful and unique ability of the Force related to Force lightning. He used this in the chamber of Shimrra Jamaane which instantly killed the Slayers and was described as looking like "green sparks. Other abilities Luke applied the very opposite of Dun Möch on board the second Death Star by infusing love into Darth Vader's heart through spoken words. The young Jedi was successful, and Anakin Skywalker ultimately redeemed himself. Without any guidance except a handbook left by Ben Kenobi, Luke Skywalker successfully built his first lightsaber, merely three years after he was first introduced to the Force, and undergoing formal training for less than a year. Like his father, Luke was an expert pilot, being the person who was responsible for destroying the first Death Star and managing to evade Darth Vader himself (albeit with help from Han Solo). He also landed a crashing Imperial Star Destroyer, with almost no loss of life, on Coruscant by allowing the Force to guide him at the Liberator controls. Skywalker continued to pilot an immense variety of starships throughout his life. Luke was able to speak a variety of languages such as Galactic Basic, Huttese, Jawa Trade language, Shyriiwook,Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook and Yuzz, and he claimed to know twelve other common languages. Relationships Romances Prior to his marriage with Mara Jade, Luke had had a tumultuous, often tragic love life. Nearly every lover or would-be lover of his would either die or reject him, citing irreconcilable differences. Camie Marstrap Camie Marstrap was one of Luke's closest friends and his first girlfriend. He cared for her greatly, but at some point they broke up. Not long after, Camie began dating another of their friends, Laze. The two would eventually marry. Leia Organa Luke's first impression of Leia Organa as he saw her in an hologram was "She's beautiful." They grew quite close and even kissed on a few occasions and possibly more. Luke later discovered that she was his long-lost sister and they formed a close brother-sister relationship instead. Leia went on to marry Han Solo. Dena Tredway When Luke arrived on 24 Tredway he discovered Dena and became attracted to her. At Dena's urging, Skywalker agreed to rescue her brother Erling from his prison on the planet Tol Ado. After speaking with Skywalker, Dena fell into a coma and the Rebel pilot was forced to bring her to Doctor Ire Eleazari for healing. After rescuing her brother, Skywalker reunited with a delighted Dena who hoped to reward him for all that he had done. However, due in part to the coma Dena had fallen into and sustaining a brain concussion, the relationship did not develop further. Dani Luke encountered this Zeltron on Stenos. She found Luke very attractive, and even infiltrated the Millennium Falcon and followed him on a few adventures. Luke apparently had mutual feelings as he later encountered a Zeltron that looked like Dani and blushed. Shira Brie During his time in the military, Luke was attracted to Shira Brie, another Rebel Alliance pilot. However, the Force led him to shoot her down in the middle of heated combat. This caused Luke to doubt the Force for some time, until it was revealed that Shira was actually an Imperial spy. She would later try to kill him. Tanith Shire Tanith Shire was a crash-landing survivor on Ophideraan, enslaved by the Serpent Masters. She was immediately smitten by the Rebel hero and hoped he would stay on Ophideraan, but she knew he was committed to the Rebel Alliance and decided not to pursue a relationship, though they shared a goodbye kiss before returning to Yavin 4. Years later Luke would say he was never in love with Tanith Shire. Bria Tharen Luke first encountered Bria Tharen after Han Solo convinced her to join the Rebel Alliance. Luke and Bria worked on missions together often and began a passionate relationship. Because of their roles in the Alliance and later the New Republic, the two would continuously break-up and get back to together over a stretch of several years before eventually ending things for good. They would from them on continue to be friends. Sybil The Mind-witch Sybil tried to seduce Luke Skywalker when he explored her remote planet, using her magic on him. She almost managed to persuade him to remain with her on the planet, and the two shared a kiss. He terminated the relationship when he realized that she planned to kill him and drain his life force in order to sustain her mystical powers.The Paradise Detour Alexandra Winger Alexandra Winger worked with Luke Skywalker and the Katarn Commandos on a mission to the Imperial world of Sarahwiee. Alex and Luke sensed that they would meet each other again someday. In part due to her Force-related dreams and visions, Alex was known to have developed an attraction for Luke to some extent, though to what extent and to whether that feeling was reciprocated remained unknown, other than a kiss they shared on Sarahwiee. Gaeriel Captison While fighting the Ssi-ruuk at Bakura, Luke and Gaeriel Captison had a mutual attraction to each other, but they parted ways after the invasion was stopped and Captison informed Luke that she was already in love with Bakura. They would encounter each other again years later, but Gaeriel was a widow by then. After her untimely demise on the Intruder, Luke arranged to have her orphaned daughter Malinza taken care of. Mary Mary was an inhabitant of Solay who helped Luke to overthrow the Empire on her home planet. Luke fell in love with the young woman after she reminded him of Leia Organa's fighting spirit. Luke entertained thoughts of leaving the war behind to stay with Mary on Solay rebuilding the government. Unfortunately, the Empire arrived on Solay to retake control, and Mary was killed in the initial firefight. Luke lifted Mary's dying body from a mob of people fleeing the Empire's attack where she died in his arms. Luke was thrown into a vengeful fury, almost falling to the dark side before realizing that Mary's memory was not being honored by his search for revenge. Jem Ysanna Jem aided Luke Skywalker and Kam Solusar search for lost Jedi knowledge on Ossus. Jem and Luke became romantically involved during her training and the relationship grew more intense before her ultimate demise. While trying to save Luke from the Dark Jedi Tedryn-Sha and Krdys Mordi, Jem was shot with a blaster after killing Mordi with her lightsaber. Callista Ming Luke also had a romance with Callista Ming, a Jedi Knight who had been in hiding. Luke grew close to Callista, but despite their closeness, she lost her connection to the Force and left Luke to find her own way back to the Force. This encounter embittered Luke somewhat, as he was quite in love with Callista. Akanah Norand Goss Pell Akanah entered Luke's life as he was meditating on his role in the Force. She told him that she knew of Luke's mother and took him around the galaxy looking for her. They were initially just on friendly terms, until Akanah found out that her father was severely brain-damaged. At that point, Akanah and Luke grew close as Luke empathized and comforted her over her loss. However, this romance was also doomed to fail as Akanah had been deceiving him all along as she knew nothing of his mother. The relationship ended after that. Mara Jade Mara Jade was a former Emperor's Hand whose last order had been to kill Luke. Their relationship was shakey at first, but they were forced to cooperate on numerous occasions to survive. As Mara worked with Luke, she developed at first a grudging respect for him, then later a growing admiration, tempered by her pragmatism and coolness as usual. While fighting on Nirauan, in order to coordinate their efforts perfectly, Luke and Mara performed a Force Meld, linking their minds. It was after understanding each other on so deep a level that they realized the depth of their attraction for each other. The two were falling in love and became happily married. Luke and Mara had five children including a son that they named Ben, in honor of the memory of his first mentor, Ben Kenobi. Appearances *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Skywalker family Category:Inhabitants of Tatooine Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Impersonators Category:Rebel Alliance members Category:Pilots Category:Farmers Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi trainees Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Knights Category:Rebel Jedi Category:Jedi Masters of the New Jedi Order Category:Jedi Council members of the New Jedi Order Category:Inhabitants of Alderaan Category:House of Organa Category:Force-sensitives Category:Lightsaber combat instructors Category:Jedi instructors Category:Cyborgs Category:Jade family Category:Diplomats Category:Rogue Leaders Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order